Case File 29: A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 2
'A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 2 '''is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers EDF and The Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Star Red Hero Mode. Summary As Diego, his servants, the rangers gear up to fight of Bartolemeau, Calvin gains a new powerup. Featured Lineup: Red, Black, Pink, Orange, Cyan, Camo Plot Diego decides to drink the spirit waters, and transcend to the spirit real to talk with his father. He does and he asks about Bartolemeau. Diego XV reveals everything. "Bartolemeau, is your cousin. I exiled his father after he plotted to use the Sprirt Waters to conquer the Earth. I've made my problems your's son. I'm sorry." Diego wakes up, and has mixed feelings on it. He's always looked at his father as the righteous beacon of hope, even through things he thought were wrong. Like Calvin, he's questioning authority. Ayumi comforts him saying she knows how it feels to think one thing, only for reality to be false. Meanwhile, Bartolemeau and Hook make their way to the shores of Atlantis. The fishermen look at him as an intruder, but when he pulls out the Artifact, it reveals to be a second Emperor Monolith! When it responds to his Mark Of Triton, it forms around him, becoming another Emperor Black Ranger. The Fishermen bow to him and Hook. Bartolemeau laughs manically as he walks through the people. Hook asks "What if you fail?" Bartolemeau responds "I have nothing left to lose, I'll break the monolith, and use its power to turn into a monster and destroy Diego and get my revenge. If I die, so be it." Calvin is seen training, trying to wash his mind clear of what happened with Scowl, SNAKE, and Ryan. He can't though. He's lost his morpher, the identity he had been trying to build as Star Red. Ava finally puts together what Bartolemeau stole. "It's power signature, is the same as the Emperor Monolith. I think he stole his very own Monolith! If he does, he's viable to be ruler!" Diego however, understands that his cousin's vengeance comes from a place of exile. Lara gives Ava the monolith, and Ava looks on in amazement "WOW, the museum had 2 more????" As they say this, Bartolemeau begins to walk through the city. He is apprehended and brought to Diego. The two stare each other down, and he declares that he is challenging Diego for the throne. Diego accepts. However, it is actually a trap, and Hook's forces kidnap the generals and Rangers, holding them hostile. He throws out Ava and Diego, assuming they are dead. The two wake up, revived by Diego's only challenger Lionel. Diego thanks him, but he says its a debt repaid, for sparing his life. The three plan to retake the empire, as everyone believes them to be dead. Ava still has the second Emperor Monolith, and suggests Lionel use it, but he suggests someone stronger. Calvin. Meanwhile, The rangers try to fight of Bartolemeau, but fail to do so and are put up for execution. Diego goes back to Calvin. He gives him a his old Vietnam War uniform and the Emperor Monolith. "Look, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, but all I've accomplished in my life is making dirty waters dirtier. I always throw out the baby with the bathwater. I've always been the Government's dirty bomb. I destroyed Vietnam to get the Star Orb. I destroyed GUARD to defeat SNAKE. I destroyed EDF because I kept too many secrets from my friends. I'll only make things worse" Diego responds"The past is the past. You can't change it. I can't change what my father did to Bartolemeau and his family. But, I can change, and you can too." "The Suit stands for evil actions, you and I know it best" Ava asks "The suit. The suit is no different. You can change what it means. I know you believe this too Calvin. Please. We need your help" Calvin pics up the uniform, and begins to put it on, Diego and Ava smile on. Later, Bartolemeau and Hook get ready to execute Ayumi. She laughs him off declaring him a Dictator who will fall. As she says this, The three return. "COUSIN! WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS" Diego yells. "NO WAY! IT'S OVER" Bartolemeau responds. Just as he says this, Calvin walks out, Hook exclaims "Oh,no" Bartolemeau smirks and scrambles Hook's forces. Diego stands and morphs. Calvin runs with his new Shield, and it proves to be every bit as powerful as his old ones and he fends of Hook's men. Diego goes to fight Bartolemeau. Ava saves the generals and the rangers. The 4 begin to fight Bartolemeau as well. Ayumi and Diego have clear shots at Diego, but he keeps moving. Calvin realizes this and begins to restrain the Secret Prince. "TAKE THE SHOT! NOW" "But you'll die-" "DO IT! IT'S OUR ONLY SHOT!" They reluctantly fire "Calvin you are a fool! You would sacrifice your self to save a country like this?" "I'm not saving a country, I'm saving a people. Good people from your tyranny. If it cost's me my life, I will glady surrender it. THAT is what the Star Captain means to me!" As he says this, Ava's monolith calls for Calvin. She realizes this and runs to him. She ducks, as Ayumi's and Diego's shots land on Bartolemeau and Calvin. Calvin dies, as Bartolemeau is weakened. Ava takes the Monolith and puts it on his chest. It revives him, and gives him a new suit and morpher. Calvin wakes up, thinking he is in heaven, and sees the enemy. The 5 stand beside him, affirming him as their leader. Diego declares Bartolemeau defeated as Calvin realizes what he is "We have unfinished buisness". He places the new scope key onto the morpher "HERO!" "CHANGE STANDBY! SUPER TRANSFORMATION! STAR HERO RED!" Calvin's new form is similar to his Star Captain uniform, but is much stronger than his Star Red form. The 6 rangers stand together morphed. They battle Batrolemeau and send him packing. He breaks his Monolith and mutates into a monster. The team defeats him with the EmperorFleet Megazord. Ava sees this fight and thinks of ways to improve the Megazord. Diego thanks Calvin for his help, and declares a new day for Atlantean peoples. Calvin thanks Diego for helping him find himself, and prove to him that he is a hero at heart. Debuts *Star Red Hero Mode *Star Hero Changer/Scope Key Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Black Panther (2018) *Mission 45: Reborn! Super Chou Hero! (Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011